


Saved by the Bell

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: Baking Puns, Fluff, Gingerbread Craig and Luke, M/M, fairytale fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Gingerbread Craig and Coco Biscuit Boy Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by the Bell

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex
> 
> Written for the Fairy-tale Challenge

The first thing the gingerbread man noticed about the new biscuit when he arrived was his eyes, they weren't sultanas like his own, they were chocolate buttons.  'Nice,' thought the gingerbread man.  It was as the new young biscuit was placed beside him and their hands touched that he realised just how hot he was.  'Crumbs,' thought the gingerbread man blushing slightly.

 

"Hello," said the new arrival shyly.

 

"Hello yourself," said the gingerbread man quietly, he was a little shy.

 

Neither of them knowing what to say next, they lay quietly side by side in the window of the baker's shop, with their hands just touching, enjoying the sunshine on their warm brown bodies; until a fresh batch of gingerbread men was added to the tray and they found themselves jostled together.

 

"Sorry," said the young biscuit as he found himself laying half over the gingerbread man.

 

"That's okay," said the gingerbread man.  He quite liked the way it felt, the other biscuit warm and firm against his leg.

 

"You," began the young biscuit, and then stopped because he was embarrassed.

 

"Sorry," said the gingerbread man, "did you say something?"

 

"I was just going to say," the young biscuit paused again, "You smell nice," he finished rapidly.

 

"Thank you," replied the gingerbread man smiling, "I was made with a little extra lemon zest.  You have lovely eyes, I noticed them the moment I saw you."

 

The young biscuit didn't know what to say to that, he had hoped no-one would notice he was different from the others in their tray.

 

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered.

 

"Of course you can," said the gingerbread man.

 

"I'm not the same as everyone else in here," the young biscuit spoke very quietly.

 

"Well we're all different.  I'ma bit bigger than everyone else," said the gingerbread man wisely.

 

"Yes," said the young biscuit "I'd noticed that, but I'm reallydifferent.  You see I'm not really a gingerbread man, I'm made with cocoa powder.  I should be over there," he pointed to a tray where there was a lot of silly whispering and giggling going on, "but they spilled us and I got put in here by mistake."

 

"Never mind," said the gingerbread man kindly, "I'll look after you."

 

It was not long after this conversation took place that a lady came into the shop, she needed two gingerbread men for tea. She took some time choosing but finally picked the gingerbread man and the young biscuit.  When the baker picked up the young biscuit that he realised he was not made of gingerbread and so the two friends were nearly parted.  But the lady said a chocolate person sounded just as tasty, and so it was that they were slipped carefully into a fresh white paper bag and laid gently in the top of her shopping basket.

 

"What's going to become of us now?" asked the young biscuit, as they bumped along.  He was a little frightened but he didn't want to show it.

 

The gingerbread man didn't answer.  He was planning how they might escape, he was very fond of the young biscuit and didn't want anything bad to happen to him.  He wiped a tiny smudge of chocolate from the young biscuit's face and was rewarded by a hesitant smile. Lying together in the pearly gloom, the young biscuit realised he really liked the big gingerbread man and he was clever enough to realise the kind gingerbread man liked him too. 

 

All too soon they were in the lady's kitchen, she laid them on a large blue plate whilst she put the kettle to boil and fetched the teapot down from the shelf.  Taking two small plates from a cupboard she set them on a tray with two cups and saucers.  It was just as she was about pour water into the teapot that the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.  They could hear her voice as she greeted her friend.

 

"Quick!" said the gingerbread man leaping up, "Before she gets back."

 

"Where are we going?" cried the young biscuit, as they ran to the edge of the table.

 

"I'm not sure," replied the gingerbread man as they climbed down the table leg, "but as long as we're together I think we'll be okay." He stopped at the bottom to wait for the young biscuit, "You do want to be with me don't you?" he asked.

 

"Oh yes," said the young biscuit, "I always want to be with you." And he kissed him with his a sticky icing sugar lips.

 

So they set out across the black and white tiled floor to where they could see the backdoor was a little open.  They did not know what the future held in store for them and they did not care, as long as they were together.


End file.
